Portable urinals have long been used to collect urine from bedridden individuals, whether at home or in hospitals. Urinating while confined to a bed is difficult, particularly for those with limited mobility. Urinal users and their caregivers thus frequently encounter spills and leakage, leading to embarrassment, discomfort, and the need to change and launder bedding. Laundering bedding is costly and time consuming, and moving bedridden patients as necessary to change bedding can be uncomfortable or even dangerous for the patient and caregiver. These disadvantages often lead caregivers to resort to catheterization, an uncomfortable and embarrassing procedure that can lead to dangerous urinary-tract infections.
Many conventional urinals address one or more of these problems using a variety of configurations. Unfortunately, users of these urinals still suffer embarrassment, discomfort, and expense as a result of unstable, ill-fitted urinals. There is therefore a need for comfortable, spill-resistant portable urinals that are easily manipulated by those in need of a urinal and their caregivers.